The present invention relates to an alarm electronic timepiece using a piezoelectric element as a buzzer.
Conventionally, because of the high driving voltage, around 10 V, a coil was necessary to drive the piezoelectric element of a buzzer.
FIG. 1 shows an embodiment of the conventional driving circuit.
As for the conventional method, however, the reduction of the price and miniaturization of the electronic timepiece could not have been realized satisfactory because of the high price of the coil and the large space occupied thereby.
While as for a liquid crystal display type electronic timepiece, a booster circuit for driving a liquid crystal consists of a capacitor and switching elements were provided besides the coil mentioned above, and therefore the composition of the liquid crystal display type electronic timepiece was uneconomical since a couple of booster circuits were required in one timepiece.
The object of the present invention is to provide an alarm electronic timepiece of low price and small size by overcoming the above mentioned disadvantages, and particularly, to achieve the above mentioned object by driving the buzzer using the booster circuit used for a liquid crystal display.